The Marauders through the years
by MissMoony97
Summary: All the years of the Marauder, from before Hogwarts to after.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauders- through the years.**

**Chapter one.**

**a/n well hello everyone.. ive been gone so long.. its weird. Im back now:') here is a hopefully long chaptered fic im writing.. its rather depressing I do warn you.. please review! Many thanks, Gemma N P. **

**Remus- age 7**

The clouds above the small run down house seems to lay blacker and thicker than anything he had ever seen, the shabby looking house was a dull grey colour the garden overgrown with weeds and dead flowers. He looked up at the skinny an frail man next to him, his hair a washed out brown and his eyes heavily ridden with bags. The man smiled down at him, gently patting his head and letting out a deep sigh. The man then looked next to him and grabbed the hand of a small pale women, her hair a mousy blonde neatly ran down the back of her neck, curly at the ends. She smiled and wiped at a stray tear that was rolling down her face. She looked at her husband and spoke softly.

" We will be fine now John, he won't find us here our little Remus is safe" she smiled and bent down to her son, touched his heavily bandaged shoulder and kissed him on the head.

"Mam, it looks terrible, I want to go home" Remus sadly spoke, looking at his shoes which were covered in dirt and leaves.

The man looked down harshly at him " This is our home now Remus, isn't that right Mary" he said looking at his wife.

"Your fathers right Remmi, its our new life together, just me you and your dad" she grabbed Remus' hand and led him down the long pathway to the shabby house, gently pushing on the door thy walked inside.

**A/N end of chapter one.. don't worry this fic is going to be along one.. next chapter is Sirius :3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Marauder through the years.**

**Sirius Orion Black.**

_**A/N well here is the second chapter of my brand new fic! Really disapointed that i haven't had any reviews yet. SO please please please review me guys! just one.. pretty please :) well on with the story! ( oh and yeah im using a crappy version of word so im warning in advance there may be some spelling mistakes..) **_

His long silky black hair fell in perfect waves down his posed back, stopping just above his waist. His mysterious grey eyes shone brightly through the black mass of hair like stars in the night sky, his cheeky smile.. all teeth and no pride was almost always on show. Sirius Orion Black was a happy 8 year old, he had everything he wanted. A massive house, his own double bed.. and of course his favorite thing and serving and willing house elf of his own. Harkat was his house elf, they stayed up talking untill late into the night. Of course his mother always asked when Sirius fell asleep in his breakfast the next morning. But oh she could never know about it. She treats the family house elf like scum. His name is Kreacher and he is not an elf you would like to come across in a dark alley that's for sure. Overall Sirius Black had a perfect life, a loving farther and a proud mother, and not forgetting his little brother Regulas who was coming up 7 years old. Sirius and his little brother were sat in his room talking.

Sirius is laying on his bed, hand neatly tucked behind his head and his feet crossed over eachother. He has a rather worried look on his face, one would not expect too see on such a young boy. His brother Regulas is sat on the edge of his bed, face worried with lines that almost seem un human on a 6 year olds face. He looks up and tucks a losse bit of black hair behind his ears, his hair not as long as Sirius's but still as lushious.

"Siri, i heard mum and papa talking last night.. they sounded mad" Reg uttered the word 'mad' in such a whisper Sirius had to lean foward to hear.

"Yeah, i heard them too Reg, really loud they were..guess it's just grown up stuff, i wouldn't worry if i was you" Sirius replied starting to look more and more at ease as he spoke, like in a way he was reassuring himself too.

Regulas looked up at his older brother, gently chewing on his thumb, Sirius sighed and pulled his brother into a warm and safe embrace.

"I promise things will go back to how they used to be, i pomise Reg"..

**A/N well i hope you enjoyed that chapter, considering i wrote it at 3am and im over my boyfriends house for the week! please review guys, it will make me oh so happy :) **

_** 97**_


	3. Chapter 3

The marauders.

**A/N well hey guys, ive got to say a massive thankyou too my first reviewer. It lifted my spirits so much! on to chapter 3, and yes its all about our messy haired marauder.. James! hope you enjoy and please review more. Many thanks, 97.x.x**

**Chapter 3**

A mass of brown hair and CRASH later, come running out to find her son sprawled on the floor, a plant pot sitting rather neatly on top of his head. A broom next to him. The 8 year old looked up at his furious mother, smiling a rather dashing smile and started to speak.

"mum, before you shout just listen, the plant pot was an ugly one anyway, i mean look at it.. nothing pretty at all, and not to mention the fact the flower was starting to try and eat me, honest it was" James spoke confidently while removing the remains of his mothers precious flower.

April Potter just looked down at her only son, and couldn't keep a smile hidden. She was a rather busty woman, with long brown hair and dipples to match. She seemed the type of woman who would make a great mum. Her bright red cheeks almost as red as strawberries lifted in a smirk.

"Well if that's the case you can clean that one up for me, oh and the matching pot i think" she said as she knocked over the second plant pot, sending it tumbling to the ground with a smash.

James looked up at his mum and laughed, his face covered in dirt and a small bit of sweat. "And this is why i love you mum" he laughed.

Later that night when April was setting the table for dinner, her husband apparated into their living room. He was a tall man, with a mass of curly brown hair, and a very defined face.

"Im home love, James can you come down here i have something too tell you" Harold shouted up the stairs.

James came running down the stairs, tripping on the rug at the bottom.

"What is it dad"? James asked his face lit up with delight. Harold looked down and smiled at his only child, patting his head while pulling out a little envelope out of his pocket. He kneedled down to Jame's level and looked at him intently.

"You see this lettet son, it is very important to me..and to you so i need to you be mature and grown up and look after this untill you turn of age" he held Jame's face in his hands and had a expression of complete serious.

James reached out and took the letter from his father's hands. Holding it carefully, looking at it very confusingly.

" Dad what is it, and why can't i have it now" James looked up at his father.

"Jamie, promise me you wont open it and i can't tell you now. But you will need it in the future, please don't ask anymore questions son. And go wash up before dinner, it will be ready soon".

James walked carefully back to his room and placed the small mysterious letter in his chest, not to be seen again for many years.

One thought ocured to James as he walked downstairs to his parents, what was in it that made it so damn important, he will have to wait and see...

**A/N well end of chapter 3, a bit dissapointed with it to be honest. Hope you all like it anyway, please review, means the world too me. Thank you :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys :') soo. NOT ONE FLOOPING REVIEW! if im going to put the effort in too write can you surely type a few words of advice! -.- please 3 Anyway on to the next chpater and of course its Peter Petigrew :3 hope you enjoy!**

_**chapter 4- Peter Petigrew**_

4,3,2,1.. make a wish! The small but rather wide boy took a deep breath in and exhaled with all his might, the 10 perfectly arranged candles faded in a puff of smoke. A large, red faced women ran over to him, putting her comforting and safe arms around him, giving a wet kiss to the cheek she let go and smiled.

"Oh, Peter look how big you are, next thing we know you'll be off to Hogwarts to study with all the other children like you" She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and chuckeled.

"Mum, why are you laughing? is there something funny" The boy whispered quitely, gently playing with his hands as he stared up at the last of his family he has left.

The women looked down and smiled again, her teeth gleaming a blinding white, a tiny gap in the middle of her two front teeth. Her hair long and curly, like waves on a beach. Her eyes are dark brown and her cheeks a rosy red.

"Oh nothing Petey, you remind me of your father so much, he would be so proud of you dear" The women bowed her head in a sign of respect and patted her son on the head.

"You go get washed up for dinner now sweetie, i'll only be a minute" Peter looked at his mum with a hint of confusion and ran off inside.

The women walked over to a bed of flowers, each and every pettle bursting with a magical mix of colours. Beneath the flowers layed a tomb, which was home to ... _Graham. , beloved father and husband and Martha. , beloved daughter and sister R.I.P._

Debbie looked down at her deceased family and cried with an all mighty sob. Falling to the ground in despair.

Peter heard the noise and ran to his bedroom window, which over looked the back garden, there was his mother. Sitting on the floor in her best dress sobbing and cursing at the thing that killed her family.

Pete sat on his bed and held a tiny photo in his stubby hands. "I promise dad and Marthy, I promise i will kill every last one of them untill im dead, i will hunt every single werewolf untill the day i die" He spoke angrily.

_I promise._

**A/N well that was rather shitty, but i tried:) next chapter soon i promise.. hey it fitted well! NOW BLOODY REVIEW 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello my loveliesss :3 arent you lucky getting another chapter on the same day! now you better review or i'll send greyback to come get you.**

chapter 5- The meeting.

Remus Lupin: _There are so many peolpe, i don't want them touching me, i hate it when they touch me. Why are there so many people. The train smoke is too strong, too much noise. Well i guess it's better than being home, at least i can learn how to control my magic, im going to keep myself to myself, like mum said.. don't trust anyone._

Sirus Black:_ Ah mahn! this is great, exscuse me haha.. it's amazing, ive never been around so many people in my life, everything is so alive. I can't believe im here. Now remember what papa said, i need to get in with the Slytherins. And don't talk or touch mudbloods, they are the vermens of magic. Wow i can't wait to start learning how to blow up stuff, i'll miss Reg though. Hey he looks scared, dirty though.. looks like a mudblood, lets stay away._

James Potter: _Bloody hell this suitcase is heavy. Trust my dad to be late, ive been stepped on and walked into four walls. Hey she's cute, i wan't to be friends with her. Ew what on earth did i step in, ah bloody hell.. dog shit. God watch your lanuage Jamie, wait.. no one can hear me you idiot this is your thoughts.. oh yeah. Hey, that guy looks awesome, im going to go say hey._

Peter Petigrew_: Hold mummy's hand.. don't let go, i wonder if they will sell food on the train, im so hungry. Wow, look at his suicase, looks so posh. Mine is so boring. Mummy's walking too fast yet again, slow down. I wonder if i'll get into Hufflepuff like mum did, i hope so, they sound so friendly. Almost 11, better hurry._

Remus Lupin: _Okay, find a seat, sit down and look normal. Hide the scars, hide your face.. hide everything. Just sit and be quite, no one will sit by me anyway. I look too much of a mess. Second hand robes tend to do that. Right this one looks good. Im so small compared to everyone, is there something wrong with me? Why am i asking of course there is._

Sirius Black: _GET OUT OF MY WAY! BLACK WALKING HERE. Urgh, dirty mudbloods and half bloods touching me, it's sickening. Papa said to not touch them and here i am basically hugging the things. Right lets find a seat, preferably away from these people. Full..full..full.. god is their anywhere to sit, okay.. one kid sitting by himself, must be a first year. Looks rather dirty though, well i've got no where else to sit, so im sure it will be fine. Just walk and and smile, introduce yourself and relax. Okay, here goes.. back straight, head up and we go!_

James Potter: _WHERE THE POTTERING HELL IS DAD! the train is about to leave, come on.. Oh, here's over there. Woops.. i've been waiting here all this time and he's been here. I can't wait to make new friends but i will miss mum and dad, i hope they will be okay. I wonder if first years can try out for Quiditch. I will be the seeker of Gryfindor! Okay so i best get going now, bye dad i'll see you in a few months. Find a seat.. full..full..full, wow it's that lovely red head from the station, god she's so pretty, i want to go sit be her. Let's try my luck! hey im James Potter but you my angle can call me Jamie._

Peter Petigrew_:__ This train is big, there's so many big people. All so big, i feel so small. I don't know where to sit, what if they beat me up. Oh, okay this one looks good just go in and sit, don't talk or give them a reason to make fun of you. He looks rich, so rich, look at his hair. Wow. And that other boy, he's so small and looks so fragile. His hair is strange and why is he hiding his face. I had to sit with the odd balls. Well lets just get this over with so i can write a letter to my mummy when i get into my dorm later._

**A/N well this chapter is a little different, and i don't know if it works really but i tried my best and i think it turned out good, please review or i'll cry and not write anymore:( hope you enjoyed! 97 xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Last chapter was rather shit. Sorry about that:3 hope you like this one though! 3**

Chapter 6- The journey

The train pulled away from the station at a terrifying speed, well seemed that way to Remus Lupin, he had never been out of his small town before let alone travel hundreds of miles away. Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry was located in the highlands of Scotland. Protected by a charm to hide the massive castle. Remus looked up at the others occupying the tiny compartment where he sat. The one boy had long black hair, it looked like silk.. falling down and caressing his shoulders. He was tall for his age with a cheesy grin and stuck up nose. He reminded Remus of the night sky. Too him it was beautiful yet evil, tainted his worst fears and let him suffer. He decided to stay away from that boy.

The boy sitting opposite Remus was rather urm, chubby. His face round and very child like, his cheeks a rosy pink and lips covered in left over toast crumbs. He seemed very shy, Remus liked that. His hair was thin and mosey, he occasionally looked up at Remus and showed a small and shy smile. Remus decided this boy was a bit similar to him and automatically started to like him, maybe he will make some friends.

Just as Remus was relaxing into his new environment, a big boyish scream tore its way down the narrow corridors of the train. Remus jumped on to his feet and looked around panicked stricken.

"Why are you getting in such a fuss mudblood, it's probably some little twat that deserves it" Sirius spoke in such a well bough u accent Remus was taken back for a second. Sirius continued to stare and Remus started to feel the chills running up his spine.

"I thought someone was hurt, that's all" Remus spoke softly in his northern accent. He tucked his small pale hands up into his baggy robes, hiding the hideous scares that crossed his body. Sirius laughed and stuck his nose into the air.

"The name is Sirius, Sirius Black, yours"? The boy stood up and offered a hand, his face looking rather disgusted. Remus wiped his hands on his robes and shook his hand, feeling awkward as he had never touched another person's hand before. Sirius' hands were soft, and strong. While Remus' was skinny and marked with strange scars.

Remus let go and spoke a bit more confidently "My name is Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you" even though he really started to dislike this strange boy.

Sirius started a moment longer and then sat back down. "Lupin, i haven't heard of your family, though you don't look like the type to be well known, mudblood or half-blood?"

Remus sat there looking confused, what exactly was this boy meaning by he didn't look the type, did he know he was cursed! Remus tried to hide is rising paranoia and answered calmly. "Im a half blood, mum is a witch and dad a wizard". Sirius looked a him and gave a small smile, relaxing back into his seat.

"Well that isn't too bad then is it, what about you chubs"? Sirius turned to the chubby boy who was sitting by the window playing with his hands. The boy looked up and turned bright red, he touched his thin mosey hair and smiled.

"urm, half-blood Mr. Black sir, names Peter Pettigrew". Peter said quietly, looking very intimidated and scared.

Sirius looked at him with his grey deep eyes "eh you'll do, a little on the soppy side but ya know" he laughed and sat down, playing with his long shoulder length black hair.

Remus looked curiously at the boy, his face crinkling when he squints at the boys face. Trying to find any sign of the Blacks in him. He couldn't see the face of the man that was partly to blame for the horrid and evil curse that he suffered. But he would save that for another time. Remus say back down, and took a deep breath, holding in the deep buried emotion. Luckily for him he was saved by the most messy haired boy he had ever seen.

BANG SLAM BANG! Peter and Sirius jumped and quickly turned towards the source of the noise. There stood a tall and thin boy. His brown hair sticking out in all places, his cheeks a rosy red and his circle glasses askew on his face. He smiled and wiped his sweaty for head.

"Hey, sorry about that dudes, I was trying to get a quick escape.. you see there is the really feisty ginger haired girl named, urm Poppy I think.. no that's not it, it's urm.. a flower.. LILLY! Yes well me and Lilly were having a small talk and she must have been offended when I offered her a buddy. She didn't like me much.. but I love it. Anyway sorry for jabbering on, my name is James, James Potter, first year of course, even though my looks say otherwise" he laughed and took a deep breath.

Sirius stared at James, his eyes alight with a hidden lust for mischief, Peter looked like he had just seen god, his little chubby hands clinging so hard to the chocolate he was eating it started to melt. Remus on the other hand looked scared, his face showing signs of disbelief.

Sirius stood up and grabbed the boy by his long arm, he smiled and laughed. "YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME".

**A/N well that was the end of that chapter, sorry it took so long to upload and all but I have been a busy bee. Anyway please review! It really makes me happy… please please pleasee! **

** 97. xoxox**


End file.
